Helping Kim
by Darcy 101
Summary: Kim isn't acting like her normal self and everyone around her can tell that something is bothering her. Will Jack be able to get to her in time before its to late. read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's POV**

I was practicing in the dojo when Grace ran in and said "Kim I was worried about you"

"What, Grace" I said as I looked over at her as though nothing had happened "Where were you last night" Grace asked me

I couldn't tell Grace where I was, why I didn't come home so I lied "Out" I said it as though it was the most obvious reason in the world

"No really where were you and what did you do. Because the Kim I know would never get arrested" said Grace

I felt everyone's eyes go on me when she said that I also know I never could lie, so what do I do "Kim you got arrested" said Jack with concern in his eyes

"Wow Kim, I didn't know you had it in you." said Jerry with a smile

"Guys I am perfectly fine" I said even though I knew it was a lie I also knew that most of them could see right through it so I turned around and started to walk away when Grace grabbed my arm

"Do you have any idea how scared your little brother was last night, He called me looking to see if you were at my house? You ditched cheer practice and you fell asleep in social studies." Said Grace I could tell she was worried I could tell by the way Jack came over to me that he wanted to get to the bottom of this too, but I couldn't

"Kim what's going on" asked Jack as calm as he could, even though on the inside I bet he was freaking out

"Nothing, just leave me alone." I snapped I didn't mean too but I did

I needed to get out of there and fast before I completely lost it so I grabbed my bag and started out the door when Jack stood in my way "What about practice?" he asked me

I don't know why I said it but it just came out like word vomit "I quit"

They all gasped in disbelief and I just mad my way out of there and ran

**Jack's POV**

"I quit" said Kim as she stormed outside

All I could do as gasp along with everyone else

"Grace what happened last night" I asked her as soon as I comprehended what just happened

"I don't know Kim just didn't come home last night her brother called me to see if she was at my house but she wasn't there I went over to her house to babysit her brother so the nanny could go and I ended up spending the night and she never came home when she finally did it was 6:30 in the morning she then asked me if I could take over cheer practice and then she went upstairs to get Keaton ready for school and I left to go home and get ready for school. I didn't mean to make her quit I just thought she would at least have a logical explanation" said Grace trying to hold back tears

"Grace its' okay it wasn't your fault" I assured her

"I can't believe she quit though, guys I am really worried about her" grace said

"Don't worry well talk to her after she calms down" I told Grace

**2 hours latter (Kim's POV)**

I was walking my little brother over to my aunt's house so she could watch him for the rest of the week because I can't handle him now. "Kimmy when is dad going to be hear" Keaton asked me

I knew it was time to tell him so I set him up on the bench so he was eyelevel with me I looked him in the eyes "Keaton Dad can't make it home this week"

"Your ling he promised he would be here he always comes home this week" said Keaton now crying

I was fighting back tears as well and then I knew I had to tell him "Keaton I'm not ling and I am also taking you to Aunt Sarah's house for the rest of the week" I told him

"Kimmy why I don't want to" he told me

"I'm sorry but right now I need her to take care of you" I told him by now he was crying but quietly so he could hear me talking

"Hay don't cry everything will be fine dad will try and come and see us as soon as he can" I told him

**2 hours latter (Jacks POV)**

I saw Kim walking with her little Brother she put him up on the bench and started talking to him I could tell she was serious and then he all the sudden he started crying she gave him a hug and wiped his tears away but they just kept coming then he looked like he said something to her. I could tell it upset her because her eyes got a little but she stopped it. I decided that it was time to talk to her so I walked over there

"Hay Keaton, Kim can we talk" I asked her

"Now is not a good time Jack" she said

"Hay Jack" Keaton said a little upset

"Hay what's wrong" I asked him

"Dad can't come home this week. And Kim is sending me to my aunt's house" he told me

"Oh is that so" I said switching my gaze to her and she gave me a hate smile

I tried not to laugh

"Kimmy I promise not to complain if you take me to circus burgers for dinner" said Keaton

"Okay" Kim said as she pulled him off the bench

"Hay Jack do you want to come" he asked me

"I would love to" I told Keaton

"Great" said Kim as she forced a smile

As we walked to Circus Burgers I kept an eye on Kim as I tried to read her mood then Keaton pulled my arm down "Jack talk to Kim she is really upset" he told me

"That's why I am here" I told him he smiled and started walking in front of Kim

I started walking next to her "Kim, are you okay?" I asked

"I don't want to talk about it" she told me

"Well I do why did you quit?" I asked her

"Because it is pointless" Kim said still not looking at me

I turned her head to face me "Kim you don't believe that" I said making sure she meet my eyes

"Not now" she said

Her eyes were like pleading for help then I realized she didn't want her brother to know

Dinner went by really slow if Keaton hadn't kept talking, everything would have been really awkward Kim left to ask her aunt if she could com pick up Keaton because it was getting dark.

**Chapter 2**

When their aunt got there she looked at Kim and had a small discussion with her in the window then she left

Kim started walking I ran to catch up with her when I did "Your house is that way" I told her as though she didn't already know

"I'm not going home Jack" she told me

"Okay you want to tell me why you are so mad" I said

"He was supposed to be here, he is always here this week of the year" said Kim

"Who" I asked

"My dad" she said bitterly "But instead of him flying in when he was supposed to, he calls telling me that he is sorry and can't come home" said Kim as she stepped onto the pear a shot of pain came to her face

"I'm sorry Kim I didn't know" I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder I knew her dad was in the military so I knew that it must be hard for her

It was late so the pier was blocked off because of the tied coming in she stepped over the chain and started walking on it for some strange reason I had this urge to take off my jacket and throw it on the sand at the bottom I checked my phone and read the time 10:30 pm I saw Kim walking I ran to catch up with her "Kim maybe we should go back" I said

"I can never breath on this day ever sense March 5, 2007" said Kim still walking I realized that today was March 5 "I was nine years old it was Saturday Mom brought me to the pier for lunch we were looking out over the edge everything was perfect," said Kim tears in her eyes "the games were going and we were talking. It's been so long I don't even remember what we were talking about." She started walking faster now I was jogging to keep up with her I noticed that the wind was picking up, her hair was being blown back "mom let me go and play the game with the claw" Kim said as her breathing started getting harder "I finally won at that game I got a sea turtle I looked over at mom to show her. I was so happy but when I looked over at her, she didn't see me she dropped her corn dog and fell to her knees holding her heart. I yelled her name mom as I started running towards her she started to fall to her side but was too close to the edge and ended up falling off the pier." I saw a tear rolling down her face "She had a heart attack they couldn't get to her in time" said Kim on the verge of crying she was now crying I saw the edge coming up and I realized that she wasn't slowing down then realization hit me she was going to jump.

I started sprinting after her "Kim stop" I yelled but I was too far behind the image of her leaping off the pier is engraved in my eyes as she slowly started to disappear under the waves I watched intently for her to surface I knew she could swim but like I say she isn't the strongest swimmer "KIM" I yelled looking for her as I saw her head break the surface of the water, a sigh of relief swept over me. Then a wave came and pushed her back under I felt my heart drop. As I saw her break through the water again but when she did another wave came and forced her back down. She was stuck in the rip current. I don't know what came over me but I jumped to the water where I saw her last. It was cold, it felt like a bunch of needles going into me, when I surfaced I looked around for her I saw another big wave coming then I saw her I went under the so I didn't get hit by the waves "Kim" I yelled as she was forced under again I saw her getting thrown around like a rag doll. I swam under the water toward her and I looked around for her as I saw her going up for the water again I grabbed her and pulled her back down under the water as she struggled to get out of my grasp and get air. But then she stopped struggling in less than a second I could feel her pulse slowing down on her hand and I knew she needed air so I pulled her into me, our lips collided and I blew my air into her, I liked it. As her eyes widened she started coughing and I started pulling her up to the surface when we finally surfaced she was coughing up water when I looked at her. Kim's lips were turning blue I knew I needed to get her out of there and fast then I felt it the wave coming it was a big one I instantly grabbed her and pulled her into me tight I wrapped my arms around her waist closing the gap of water between us as I let the wave crash into us forcing us under we were fling all around under the water I knew I couldn't fight it we had to just wait for it to stop. As the treacherous wave pushed us down it forced us upside down throwing us around, it finally past as I let her go and we both swam up to the surface I brock the water first and treaded the water waiting for her to come up when she did I put my left arm around her and started pulling her to the shore she started swimming with me.

I let go as soon as she started so she could swim easier

"JACK" Kim yelled to me.

I looked at her to make sure she was alright nothing seemed to be wrong with her, so I yelled back "YEA?"

"I take it back" Kim said I saw another big wave coming when I looked back at her

"KIM, TAKE MY HAND!" I yelled extending my hand out to her, she reached for it. Her hand was so cold I felt like she had just shocked me when she grabbed my hand. I pulled her into me wrapping my arm around her waist again and let the wave hit us this time it wasn't as powerful and instead of pushing us down it was pushing us to the shore then into the sand forcing me on top of her I felt her wince in pain as my shoulder slammed her back into the sand. As soon as the wave past I got up pulling her up with me as the waves were hitting our legs trying to knock us over the cold air was harsh and brutal as the wind hit us.

It was so cold and I was so exhausted and yet I felt peaceful at the same time.

Kim coughed up some water as I held her up and started walking her to the shore. When we were almost there "Jack I am so sorry" said Kim shaking as we walked up the sand a little bit I grabbed my jacket as we fell on our backs in the sand and just breathed for a while.

Amazingly it was peaceful; the waves crashing on top of each other the overwhelming relief that we were both alive. It was just so innocent, the moment. I never wanted it to end. I rolled over to look at Kim who was sitting up staring at the ocean she was shivering she had her arms around her knees holding herself up, her lips were blue. "Kim?" I said gently

"I'm sorry" Kim said letting out a sigh "I don't know what came over me, I couldn't stop"

"It's okay Kim" I said as I moved over to her and put my arm around her trying my best to comfort her.

I pulled her into me trying to keep her warm "No Jack, it's not okay" said Kim now on the verge of tears

"Kim it is okay everyone loses their cool sometimes, you were just upset and stressed out." I told her calmly

"I have never done that before" said Kim, still in shock

"Yea me neither" I said while trying to lighten up mood

She smiled a little, but it disappeared as fast as it came to her face. Then she looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes and said "thank you"

"No problem" I said as I pulled her into me more.

"He is always here this time of year" said Kim "and I feel bad about sending my brother to my ants for the rest of the week when he expected dad to come home" said Kim

"Kim you did the right thing" I assured her

"No I yelled at Grace, when all she was trying to do was help" said Kim she took a deep breath and then said "I got arrested for trespassing in the graveyard last night. I was upset dad called me and told me that he couldn't make it." She said

I wanted to talk but I knew she needed to let it out "He asked me if I was okay and I lied to him and told him I was fine. I went to my mom's grave to just be there get away from everything and just cry. I knew no one would think I was there. So I laid down in the grass and cried I ended up falling asleep my phone was on silent I woke up when the cope pointed a flashlight at me and kicked my leg, the rest was a blur" said Kim she had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to cry.

"You know Kim I won't think any less of you if you cry" I told her

She smiled and forced back the tears "No need" she said

"Are you sure" I asked her, I knew she needed to cry

"Yea I'm sure" said Kim while she forced a smile out and did a weird hand movement

"No Kim you're not you need to cry. I know you want to cry" I told her

"I'm happy Jack" she said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I laid down in the sand and pulled her down with me we were talking and the next thing I knew we were both asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I woke up confused. I fluttered my eyes open and saw the beach I realized I was laying on the beach. Jack's arms were around my waist. Jack had pulled me really close to him during the night, because I was right up against his body. Our legs were tangled together his one arm was under my waist and his other was on top of my waist holding his other hand but it was over my other arm and hand so I couldn't move that arm. My head was laying on top of my other arm so I couldn't move that one either.

I laid there for a while trying to think of a nice way to wake him up. His arms wrapped around me even hugging me more I realized he was starting to wake up "Jack, you comfortable?" I asked quietly

"Yea are you, Kim?" he asked back wide awake

I rolled over to look at him as he smiled trying to hold in a laugh "How long have you been awake?" I asked him

"About twenty minutes before you woke up." he told me as he sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me? And why didn't you say anything when I woke up?" I asked him

He smiled and said "I didn't wake you up because you looked peaceful and I didn't say anything because you never asked me" he told me

I stood up and stretched then groaned

"What?" he asked as he stood up

"I wish this day was over" I said

"I don't" he said looking at me, he must have seen my questioning look because he then said "I have never seen you apologies before"

I groaned again. And started walking then he ran to catch up with me. "So, are you going to come back to the dojo?" Jack asked me with hope in his eyes.

Jack's POV

Kim groaned again. And started walking then I ran to catch up with her. "So, are you going to come back to the dojo?" I asked her hoping she would say yes

She met my gaze and said "Maybe"

I felt my heart sink and then I don't know what came over me but I blurted out "I did not jump off of a pier for you for a maybe"

I immediately regretted my words once I saw the look on her face I could tell that she was hurt by them "Kim I didn't mean it like that" I said

"Yea I know exactly how you meant it" Kim said "You only fallowed me last night because you wanted me to rejoin the dojo?" she questioned

"No Kim you know that is not true" I told her but she was still walking

"Do I?" she asked me

"Of course you do your one of my best friends, I wouldn't let you die" I started but she cut me off

"Why?" she asked "is it because I am a part of the dojo" she asked

"No Kim you misunderstood" I tried to explain again

"Misunderstood what because that was pretty clear" said Kim staring dagger's at me

"No Kim I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I said trying to make it better

"It's okay Jack. It's been happening a lot lately" snapped Kim

"Quite being so in mature" I yelled back at her

She turned around and said "Oh so now I'm in mature"

"Yea and you're always working me with your brown eyes" I yelled at her not even knowing why

"Keep it coming" said Kim as she put her hand's on her hips

"See there you go again" I said

"Yea well at least I don't have to please everyone I'm around" said Kim

"I do not please everyone" I said defensively

"Yes you do you always have to do the right or fix things" said Kim

"Yea well what you want from me" I asked her

"Just go" she said in a very harsh voice

"Fine" I yelled back as I turned around and started walking away I heard door slam and then I started feeling guilty.

Kim's POV

I slammed the door shut. I was so angry at myself why in the world would I think he would care about me more than the dojo.

That was the only reason why he saved me was because he was trying to re recruit me.

I ran upstairs and slammed my door and started throwing all my stuff off of my shelf's all my beauty pageant crowns, cheer trophies and then my dojo stuff and threw them around.

I then felt myself drop to the floor. After a while I picked myself off of the floor and walked into the hall where and pulled down the attic latter I wasn't supposed to go in there but I was drown to it, something was calling me up there like that beaconing so I went up there and saw a bunch of boxes and stuff.

When I got up there I saw a bunch of old stuff a bunch of boxes marked Maggie. I then found a small pocket sized not book. A letter fell out of it. I opened it and another picture fell out of it. It was my mom when she was older than about 17 or 18 years old she was in a dress. A prom dress I could see with what looked like my dad. They were on a hood of the car and I don't know what it was but it made me smile I read this

My sweet, sweet William, you left less than an hour ago. And I am kicking myself already. Please forgive me. I only treated you that way because I was mad about you leaving. I have been silly prone to capriciousness. I am mad at myself for wasting our last moments together for not telling you how I really feel. I love you and I have missed my chance to tell you in person. If something happens to you I will just die. I miss you William. Promise you will come home safely.

Forever yours Maggie 

I looked at the clock and new that I had to get ready for school so I did and I put on my jean shorts with my teal tank top with the white flower print. My all-time favorite shirt I owned at the time then I saw the neck less with the rose on it left. I then walked to school rea

**sorry I am going to be a little slow at adding chapters this is my first time and first story there is more but I stilling trying to figur it out please review and send any advise to me about how to add more. thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.**

ding the words of her journal.


	3. Chapter 3

**i changed her outfit in the first paragraph enjoy**

Kims POV

I looked at the clock and new that I had to get ready for school so I did and I put on my black speedo sweet pants and a red V neck T-shirt I didn't even bother to wear makeup besides mascara I saw my mothers old bracelet with an anchor pendent blue stringed leather that held it together. I then walked to school not ready to face anyone but the truth was everywhere I went it felt like I was walking through fire and get burned harder and harder.

As I walked through the door of Seaford I must have looked stronger then I was and pist of cause everyone turned to look at me as I walked down that hall I learned a couple of things when my mom died if you look intimidating and stronger then the flames your walking into chances are you will eliminate most of your flames faster. So that's what I did I walked the halls with my head high and my eyes fierce. The only people who would no I was a mess were those I was closes with and not even they were going to try and win a battle with me right now.

I sat down in my normal spot in math which happened to be by Jack as I was sitting there I had this urging in my brain like this voice telling me to write stuff down but it was starting to give me a pounding head ache so I started writing in my journal I went the back of it and started writing

Self-immolation

Gun

Knife

Drowning

Freezing to death

Heat stroke

Run over by a train

Car crash

Extra it was a list of all the possible ways to kill yourself then I wrote another list

If mom were alive she would take care of Keaton

If mom were alive dad never would have left

She would have taught me how to paint

If mom were alive she would tell me how to deal with Jack

If mom were alive she would have told me stories

If mom were alive…

If mom were alive…

If mom were alive…

Then the next thing I wrote at the front of the book a bucket list

Eat a bug

Get a tattoo

Learn to paint

Learn to play guitar

Sing with a band

Be a part of an African clicking ritual

Lose my Virginity

And so on all throughout classes I was adding to each of these lists and avoiding Jack at school and after he kept passing me notes that I pushed aside because I was to busy writing stuff on my lists. After school out of habit I walked to the mall I saw all the guys inside I saw them all talking and looking worried I immediately felt guilt over come my heart and mind.

I looked at the lists and then back through the window and then put the list in my bag and started walking to the dojos front doors I took one last glance at the list in my shoulder bag and shook my head choosing the guys and my friends over the lists I had made.

I thought about my pride as I walked in and kind of chuckled in my head thinking I lost that yesterday with the tantrum I through in front of them.

As I walked through the door and went to stand under the alter way facing the rest of them not wanting or knowing what I was going to say yet

They all looked at me speechless till surprisingly Eddie broke the silence

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a gentle voice witch took me by surprise I expected it to be harsh but their eyes all looked at me with love, protection, worry and relief.

I was guessing Jack had told them what happened last night

"I would say I was here to collect my things but that would be a lie." I stated none of them dared to interrupt me I let out a big sigh and broke eye contact finding their eyes again I said "I wasn't in my right mind when I quit yesterday and was just overwhelmed and let my emotions get the better of me. And if it would be Okay with you guys I would like to un quit?" I asked the last part I broke the eye contact between us.

"Kim we'd like that a lot" said Rudy

Before I could look up I was trampled in a huge group hug which involved all of them practically squishing me in the way they all held onto me though… it made feel as though they were telling me to never give up and were always here for you.

I tried to hug them back but I couldn't move my arms at all in fact cause they were all so much taller than me my feet weren't even touching the ground. I had to smile at this moment. And it felt good to smile and come out of that dark place I have been in.

Practice was good all the guys could tell I wasn't really ready to talk about what was going on I guess they also knew that I was in no way ready to talk to them

Jack kept looking as I did to him I kept replaying the fight we had in my head and was hoping with all my heart that I would get a chance to talk to him.

As I was getting ready to leave I heard "Kim, could I walk you home?" he asked

"yes" I said to him

While we walked home he said "I'm glade you came back to the dojo."

"thanks" I replied waiting for him to go on

He stopped turned to me and said "look Kim I am really sorry for what I said to you this morning I honestly didn't mean it that way it was meant to just be a joke to lighten up the mood and it just all came out wrong. And I'm really sorry."

I smiled and said "its okay Jack and I am sorry to." I said as I started walking again we were almost to my house

"Why are you sorry?"

I sighed "because after a while of thinking I realized I was being overly sensitive and over reacted"

The rest of the walk was nice when we reached my house though I realized that I really didn't want to be alone right now. "Um Jack," I said as we reached my door

"Kim" Jack said telling me to continue

"I uh" I could feel tears on my eyes man what is with all this crying lately. I knew I was just scared of returning to that dark place I was in and I knew if I was alone… "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind um staying with me to night, I know its late and I'm probably not the best company right now I just don't want to be alone right now" I said

I was to scared of rejection to look at him the next thing I knew his hands were on the back of my head and neck and his lips were on mine I felt him smile into the kiss it was a short loving kind of kiss. When we let go he looked at me a hint of smirk playing on his mouth as he said "Kim we don't have to talk"

I couldn't help it but smile and feel relief that I didn't have to be a lone and that he kissed me.

I led him into the house…

**Review Yes :) NO review :(**

**Sorry it took so long of me to update but I finally got my head cleared and am back with this story I hope you like it.**


End file.
